The present invention relates generally to entertainment content and more particularly to the distribution of such entertainment content.
Traditionally, consumers have been forced to consume entertainment content in a relatively structured manner. For example, prior to the advent of cable television, a consumer had relatively few choices in television programming. In any given market, there were a few broadcast stations (most associated with one of the three major networks) offering video content. A consumer wishing to view a particular program had to determine on which station, and at which time, the program would be aired. Video cassette recorders, as well as cable and satellite television introduced increased variety and timing options, but a consumer still had limited choices in television programming.
Over the past few years, entertainment options for consumers have grown dramatically. There is an ever-increasing variety of content available to consumers via cable networks, satellite distribution, over-the-air broadcasts, the Internet etc., including without limitation digital and analog video, audio and multimedia content. Moreover, a variety of devices, such as wireless phones, handheld devices (including PDA, game consoles, etc.) provide more flexibility in the consumption of such content. Similarly, on-demand services and personal video recorders (“PVR”) have increased the flexibility available to consumers regarding when such content is consumed.
As a result, there is a trend toward consumers viewing (and/or listening to, interacting with, etc.) entertainment content when and where they desire. For example, a typical consumer, instead of waiting until a given broadcast window to watch a desired program, might request the program on-demand, at the time the consumer desires to watch the program. Alternatively, and/or in addition, the consumer might configure a PVR to automatically record the program for later viewing.
The present invention provides further enhancements to this on-demand model of content consumption.